Dolor
by Luna Maltter Black
Summary: Porque muchas veces amar a alguien nos orilla a tomar decisiones que solo nos llenan de dolor...


**Y de nuevo yo aquí con mis locuras de madrugada… :)**

**Prometo que en cuanto pueda actualizo mi fic, lo juro por Dracoo!..**

**Pues aquí dejando un fic que espero les guste, este se sale de mi estilo general, es un tanto triste… Pero es que realmente mi humor últimamente anda depresivo, razón por la cual no actualizo mi fic que es de humor, y esto es lo que salió.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos ya sabemos de quien son y fueran míos a sabes que les habría hecho... muajajaaj…, la trama dice ser mía y de mis voces internas que me dictaron todo… :)**

**A leer!**

**Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω**

**Dolor **

_No entiendo como soy capaz de permitir que cualquier simple acción, mientras provenga de ti, me afecte de tal manera._

_Hoy solo apareciste un fugaz momento ante mi vista, mientras paseabas con el séquito que te rodea, abrumado por las chicas que revolotean entorno a ti, y mostrando esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan tuya._

_¡Po Merlín!... he vuelto a dejar que mis pensamientos se dirijan a ti._

_Me siento tan estúpida, tan irracional, tan… tan… fuera de mí. Porque esta a la que le importas ha dejado de ser la yo que conozco, porque solo así es posible que pueda sentir algo por ti y dejar que ello me destroce._

_No se aun como paso, pero me di cuenta de que me importas más de lo que deberías, de que de cualquier manera busco tu bienestar sin importa que yo me este desmoronando con ello._

_Es un absurdo, y lo sé, porque este sentimiento es solo de mi parte, para ti yo sigo sin significar nada más que otra a tu alrededor._

_Frecuentemente me engañas, y tus dulces palabras me hacen creer que hay algo más, que guardas algo para mí en lo más profundo de tu corazón pero que temes mostrarlo porque te sientes indigno de mí, porque nadie te enseño a demostrarlo._

_Pero me engaño, cada vez que esos pensamientos atraviesan mi mente me miento a mí misma. Tú no sabes querer a nadie que no seas tú, tú no quieres amar a alguien prefieres seguir viviendo tu soledad y te escudas en tu amargura para no permitir a nadie acercarse lo suficiente a ti._

_Serias perfecto si no dejaras que estos defectos dominaran tu mundo, que sobrepasaran a la magnífica persona que podrías dejar vean los demás que eres. Pero sé que no lo harás, ¿Cómo podrías destruir tu imagen de esa manera verdad?..._

_No lo harás porque es lo que debes seguir aparentando ante los demás, tu frialdad, tu superioridad, tu pureza, todo aquello que tú y tu apellido representan. Debes seguir siendo el todo poderoso Draco Malfoy al precio que sea, no importa que tengas que perderte a ti mismo en el proceso._

_Aunque en tus manos te lleves mi felicidad y te bloquees las posibilidades para que la tuya pudiera ser real._

_Pero basta de sufrir y de mis pensamientos infantiles, no conseguiré nada llorando amargamente a quien no merece ni uno solo de mis pensamientos. No te hare cambiar haga lo que haga, todo está en tus manos, la decisión es tuya y ya se el camino que has de tomar. Solo queda esperar a que el tiempo sane las heridas de lo que mi cabeza creo._

_Porque aunque esta despedida me duela, es lo más sano para mi, aunque sienta que el alma se me desgarra al verte partir y saber que no volveré a dirigir ni vista, ni mi mente hacia ti es lo que debo hacer para que cada uno pueda cumplir con lo que se espera de sí._

_Solo no olvides que si decides recapacitar estaré dispuesta a esperar por ti, solo no prolongues tu respuesta, porque todo tiene un límite y aunque mi amor por ti no, mi paciencia está llegando al suyo._

Arrugo el pergamino que había recogido de su escritorio, el que ella había dejado para él, y lo metió entre su túnica.

Las palabras que el rubio leía le dolían más que ningunas otras y traicioneras lagrimas amenazan tormenta en sus orbes de acero, porque solo ella era capaz de conocer su interior tan espléndidamente, pero estar tan ciega para creer que le importaba tan poco.

Porque así como ella sufría, lo hacia el también. Por más que la amara, por más que el sentimiento que los unía fuese más grande que todo debía perderla y hundirse más en el fango para permitirle a ella el final feliz que él no merecía.

**Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα –Ω**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría que me hagan sabes sus opiniones en un Review (en una de esas ayudan a que se me vaya la depresión, o a que mi musa regrese una nunca sabe…).**

**De repente me sale lo chantajista… :s …**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, sean felices y ayuden a esta autora a serlo también… :)**

**Luna Maltter Black**


End file.
